


Doux projets

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Continued, F/M, French Story, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Montparnasse - Freeform, OS, chat noir - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Ce qui est vu, est vu.Et parfois il est impossible de brider nos pensées, surtout si le cœur s'en mêle.OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Doux projets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sweet projects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829659) by [Dune_Carrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez)



Ils étaient assis sur le toit de la tour Montparnasse à regarder le soleil se coucher.

La patrouille s'était passée sans heurte et ils avaient décidé de profiter de cet instant de calme. Ils se contentaient de rester là en silence, appréciant l'instant, appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Mais, comme toujours, les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Ladybug s'étira avant de se mettre debout et de proposer de l'aide à son coéquipier. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait. Une fois debout, il lui fit son habituel baisemain avant de commencer à se détourner d'elle pour rentrer chez lui.

— Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et pivota dans sa direction, surpris par sa demande.

Voulait-elle prolonger leur petite virée ? Ou bien avait-elle quelque chose à lui dire ?

Voyant qu'elle regardait le paysage, son yo-yo toujours accroché à sa hanche, il opta pour la seconde option. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

— Il me tarde de connaître le garçon sous le masque.

Le silence se fit après cette déclaration. Il resta là, à la regarder complètement ébranlé par ces quelques mots.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Car il lui semblait avoir atterri sur une autre planète. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui se jouait à l'instant était on ne peut plus réel.

Il reprit alors contenance avant de répondre avec la malice qui caractérisait son alter ego héroïque.

— Je peux te dire mon prénom si tu veux, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant que la tendresse ne se dessine dans ses yeux.

Et il rêvait de le faire. Il n'attendait que le jour où les masques viendraient à tomber.

Elle rigola doucement, avant de venir planter son regard céruléen dans le sien.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton nom pour te connaître, souffla-t-elle tout en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Elle se retrouva à tout juste quelques centimètres de son corps et sa respiration se bloqua alors que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait sentir son parfum floral et compter chacune des taches de rousseurs qui habillaient ses traits.

— Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir se trouve ici, murmura-t-elle tout en posant une main timide sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa paume et son cœur s'affola plus encore. Aucun doute qu'elle ressentait chacune de ses pulsations. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à deviner dans quel état elle le mettait.

Mais avait-il seulement envie de lui cacher tous ces sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait ?

Pas le moins du monde.

Il l'aimait.

Et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Il voulait qu'elle sache combien il admirait sa gentillesse, sa bravoure et sa détermination, combien il la trouvait brillante et drôle. Il voulait qu'elle sache que même ces coups de sang le faisaient fondre et que ses rires étaient la plus douce des mélodies. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle méritait la lune et les étoiles et qu'il était prêt à tout lui donner. Il voulait qu'elle sache que sa présence était le bonheur, son toucher un réconfort et ses yeux sa maison. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit : son ami, son confident, son pilier, son partenaire, sa moitié, son âme sœur.

Il porta une main douce à la joue de la jeune fille qui fondit sous le contact. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'intimité du geste avant de poser une main sur la sienne et de le fixer tendrement.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire tout en admirant chaque partie de son visage de ses yeux émeraude et caressa délicatement sa pommette de son pouce.

— Bonjour ma Lady, commença-t-il, je suis Chat Noir. Un garçon timide qui ne recule devant rien pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment et pour gagner un match d'Ultimate Mega Strike III, continua-t-il avec malice. Un rêveur qui n'hésite pas à relire 4 fois les mêmes livres pour revivre les plus belles scènes d'amour de la littérature. Un garçon persévérant qui ne recule pas devant la difficulté et les échecs et qui se relève encore et encore. Un froussard qui tremble devant le moindre film d'horreur mais qui est également terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Un ami certes maladroit mais qui donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour rendre ses amis heureux. Un musicien accompli mais un bien piètre chanteur. Un...

Ladybug l'écouta décrire chaque part de son être, les yeux écarquillés, et un sourire trop grand pour elle prit place sur son visage. Chaque mot se fichait dans son cœur et venait doucement le faire gonfler jusqu'à l'explosion. Elle adorait chaque nouvelle information qui lui était dévoilée.

— Un romantique qui serait prêt à cueillir toutes les roses de...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres. Elle le regardait les yeux brillants de malice et les joues roses avant de doucement le libérer.

— Hé ! râla-t-il faussement. Comment suis-je censée te faire tomber sous mon charme si tu ne me laisses pas parler ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement, au plus grand dam du garçon, tout en rigolant franchement.

— Oh tu cherches à me prendre entre tes griffes mon chaton ?

— Peut-être, répondit-il les joues roses sans cesser de la fixer avec douceur.

— Eh bien, tu devrais arrêter.

Les oreilles du matou s'affaissèrent dans la seconde et il détourna les yeux. Il avait cru que sa Lady...

Non, il avait dû s'imaginer des choses. Son cœur amoureux était prêt à tout pour lui faire croire que son amour serait un jour partagé, quitte à lui donner l'illusion qu'elle le regardait avec plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumé, que ses gestes n'avaient rien d'anodins.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, une main sur son torse le ramena à la réalité. Elle était là, tout près de lui.

Quand s'était-elle rapprochée à ce point ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et cela lui importait peu.

La seule chose essentielle était qu'elle était contre lui, ses yeux le fixant avec affection.

Et aussi qu'il ne devait pas oublier de respirer.

— Tu devrais arrêter Chat car tu as déjà réussi, avoua-t-elle.

Il retint son souffle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Dans quel monde aurait-il eu autant de chance ?

Elle se rapprocha encore et il pouvait dorénavant sentir son souffle chaud qui venait s'écraser dans son cou et cela le fit légèrement trembler.

— Chat, souffla-t-elle, est-ce que je...

Elle fit une légère pause et Chat Noir resta suspendu à ses lèvres.

— Est-ce je peux t'embrasser ?

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc.

_Seigneur oui. Oui, oui, mille fois oui._

— S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il presque, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Elle fit remonter sa main vers son cou pour aller doucement dans sa nuque et enfin dans ses boucles blondes. Et tout le long de son passage, sa main laissa une traînée de feu sur la peau de Chat Noir.

Ça arrivait. Ce n'était ni son imagination ni une illusion. Ladybug allait l'embrasser.

La jeune fille se rapprocha plus encore, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, se regardant tendrement, appréciant le contact, savourant leurs souffles qui se répercutaient sur les lèvres de l'autre, écoutant la clameur de leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre.

Puis elle parcourut les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient de l'instant tant attendu. Elle frôla les lèvres du garçon une demi seconde avant de venir complètement écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Chat Noir fondit sous l'assaut. Les lèvres de l'héroïne étaient douces sous les siennes, tendres et chaudes. Elles avaient le goût du bonheur, le goût de l'amour. Et il comprit à cet instant qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Jamais assez d'elle. Jamais assez de ses baisers.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre venant se placer dans le creux de son dos pour venir la plaquer plus encore contre lui.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une vive inspiration, légèrement surprise, avant de se replonger pleinement dans leur étreinte. Elle agrippa avec force les mèches blondes du héros, approfondissant leur baiser, arrachant au garçon un grognement sourd.

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser de nombreuses minutes, reprenant par intermittence leur respiration avant de replonger dans l'euphorie du moment. Ils s'embrassaient comme si cette journée était la dernière, comme s'il n'y avait pas de seconde opportunité.

Comme si c'était une énorme erreur.

Chat Noir se recula à contrecœur de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

— Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un sourire triste.

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de ce maigre contact après leur étreinte passionnée.

— Quand le Papillon sera vaincu, rien ne nous privera plus de ces instants, lui dit-il. Il faut être encore patient ma Lady.

_Ma Lady._

_Ma Lady._

_Ma Lady._

_Ma Lady !_

— Ma Lady, recommença pour une énième fois Chat Noir, quelque peu inquiet face à l'absence de réponse de sa partenaire.

L'héroïne ouvrit alors subitement les yeux.

Elle était toujours sur le toit de Montparnasse mais elle était assise, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle s'était encore laissée à rêvasser.

Depuis qu'elle avait combattu Chat Blanc dans cette autre réalité des mois auparavant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle y avait appris.

 _C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état ma Lady_ , lui avait-il dit.

Ils s'aimaient.

Après leur victoire face à Oblivio, ils avaient échangé un baiser.

Peu importait qui était ce garçon, tout la dirigeait vers cette douce vérité.

Elle aimerait le super-héros.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni quand son amour pour Adrien finirait par disparaître mais elle aimerait Chat Noir.

Et bizarrement cela ne l'avait pas effrayée, ni mise en colère comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert la photo à la fin de leur combat contre Oblivio. Elle était même plutôt en paix avec cette idée.

Et au fils des jours, au fils des mois, elle avait compris pourquoi.

Chat Noir était un garçon bienveillant et courageux, intelligent et drôle. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami.

Et à présent, elle voulait qu'il soit tellement plus que ça.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure.

Le Papillon continuait de terroriser la ville alors pour l'instant elle devait taire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état ma Lady._

Et elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Jamais.

— À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda son coéquipier voyant qu'elle était repartie dans ses pensées.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder à son aise.

— Il me tarde que le Papillon soit vaincu, balança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il lui serra doucement la main en signe de soutien.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady, nous récupérerons son miraculous, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire avant de se réinstaller sur son épaule.

— Mais rassure-moi, tu ne dis pas ça car tu as hâte de te débarrasser de moi ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Elle rigola avant de répondre :

— Pas le moins du monde.

_Non, pas le moins du monde._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> On se retrouve avec ce petit OS ;)
> 
> J'ai tellement aimé cet épisode et l'idée m'a popé direct après le visionnage (ou les plusieurs haha).
> 
> J'ai l'intention de me mettre à écrire plus de scènes de baisers voir même du lemon. Mais je ne suis pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'exercices, mais avec de l'entraînement tout est possible ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Des bisous <3


End file.
